The Last Night
by RandomPerson87
Summary: The events in our past that tear us apart have a funny way of bringing us back together. The question is, will it have been too late? Can a budding relationship survive the pain of a haunting past or will it seize to exist all together? -ExB / AU
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! I finally got this story uploaded! This idea has been in my head for ages now and I finally had the time to write it all down. Of course, I don't think I would have had the guts to upload it if not for the wonderful Bry (my Beta) having read and corrected this chapter for me. She is absolutely amazing and a big thanks to her for helping me get this edited. I am eternally grateful! :D  
**

**Quick info: This story is on an uploading schedule. Every Monday my writing will be edited and then every Friday it will be uploaded, unless I've said otherwise.**

**Also, I will say this only once: I do not claim to own the Twilight Saga or Stephenie Meyer's brilliant characters, I only claim the following idea and writing. **

**Chapter 1: **

It had been ten years since I had last visited my father. Ten years since I had stepped foot inside the town lines of dismal Forks, Washington. And while I'd like to accept (as so many others do) that the reason for this was because life had just gotten too hectic to tear myself away, somehow I know that this would not be the truth. Instead the reason for my lack of social exhibitions here is solely due to a history of mine that I'd like rather to forget all together. Banishing myself from the small town seemed my only way of escape and selfish as the choice had been, it was mine to make and that's exactly what I had done. I had abandoned my father and returned to Pheonix to live with my mother and her (then new) husband Phil.

So maybe now you're wondering why it is that I've decided to return to Washington if my original intentions had always been to bury it in my past. Honestly, I haven't any idea. To simply explain what was going through my head when I arranged for the flight would be extremely difficult and I'm not even sure that it would be possible to do; my thoughts had been so chaotic. The fact of the matter was that regardless of my previous qualms this always seemed like the right thing to do and no matter how late I was in doing so, it was time that I face up to what I had left behind. Well that and the phone call I received earlier yesterday morning that had me packing my bags.

**May 22, 2003**

The screen of my laptop alight with my open desktop, deadened only seconds after having been turned on. I refused to let myself panic quite yet, assuming that the cord that allowed electrical fuses to charge the computer's battery hadn't been properly plugged in. After all, I had been notorious for doing so.

Inspecting the back of the laptop and finding that each cord had indeed been hooked in properly I finally allowed myself to slip into full-crisis mode. What was I going to do now? I pressed the power button anxiously, willing it to make that familiar humming sound that it did every time that it turned on. But it refused to purr to life. It remained dead on my desk.

This computer was my lifeline. Not in the nerdy way that I needed it to check out the latest updates on a video game or whatever the hell it was that nerds did, but in the way that my job and financial stand-point literally depended on it. Penning articles for the daily newspaper or anything else that came my way was my only mean of survival. I didn't know anything else because I had chosen to remain oblivious to it all. I was contented in the society that I lived in, buying a house and car. Two things that I hadn't quite imagined for myself. I had always been the rental kind of guy, you know the man that never tied himself down and all of that had changed once money started pouring in. Although, I can't say that I minded it much either. My financial means were far greater than I had ever imagined possible for the small-town boy that I had always been.

Thanks to my move back to Phoenix and my years in high school, I had been able to reinvent myself and if I had to say so, the changes I had made weren't entirely that bad. But now, this computer with my latest works and priceless articles refused to return from the land of the dead and I would have to start over. There goes lunch with Tanya, I thought crudely. She would bite my head off for sure if I stood her up again, but what choice did I have?

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I fumed, my fingers winding themselves through my tangled hair. There would be no winning today.

A blue flickering light alerted me to my phone, previously silenced when it took it upon itself to try and coax me out of bed. I removed it from its perch on my nightstand and held it to my ear gingerly.

"What?" I barked into the receiver.

There was only silence coming from the other end, likely due to my informal answer. I breathed deeply, exhaling only when I felt calm enough to speak again.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Finally a small feminine voice was made audible.

"Um...Er, Edward Masen?" the woman asked hesitantly. I sighed. Probably just another telemarketer. Then again, I don't remember telemarketers knowing your name prior to calling you, either.

"This is him." I replied stiffly.

"My name is Isabella Swan," the woman-Isabella-said lightly, "I'm...A friend of your father's-Carlisle. Esme would have liked to have called but she hasn't been able to and she wanted to know if I might." Okay?

So Isabella was a friend of Carlisle's, but also Esme's if she was willing to hunt down Carlisle's bastard son at her request. She seemed unsettled speaking to me over the phone, hesitant and withdrawn as though she were undecided about something and rather than come right out and say whatever was requested of her she chose to prolong it. But I wasn't having any of that. I had other more serious issues to mull over, I would not have her occupy the dwindling time I had left to do so.

"Look Isabella, there's a reason for you calling me, I don't doubt that so why don't you just come right out and say it, hmm? Otherwise I have work that needs tending to..." I suggested meekly.

Again there was a long pause from the other end. She was obviously calling me out on my bluff. She had me curious and with that, I would not hang up until I knew her reason for having had called in the first place. Instead I trudged over to the fridge sleepily, pulling a water bottle from a shelf. I drank from the bottle greedily, the cold water awakening my senses and soothing my throat, husky and dry from lack of H2O.

"It's Carlisle-," she said abruptly, "he's sick. Very sick and we don't know how much longer he has." The water I had been about to swallow suddenly became inhaled, spiraling down my throat and causing my chest to erupt in a coughing fit. This was a joke, a cruel, sick, malicious-

"-Bella did you get a hold of-Oh, so you did." Esme's voice had suddenly joined Bella's on the other line.

When the coughing finally subsided I was able to think rationally again. This wasn't right. Carlisle was a surgeon and a hell of a good one at that. He had always been healthy, extremely so. He was not just a surgeon either, but the dad that had fended off my nightmares, the one who held me when I cried, healed my wounds, shown me compassion, taught me life lessons and whom always somehow found the time to encourage me in my life dreams. Yes things had changed and I was no longer the son that I had once been to him, but my feelings towards him had not wavered since I left.

To imagine all the time that I had wasted apart from him now, only just realizing that every minute gone by was one less that I would never be able to reclaim with him. I was losing him and I had not even taken advantage of what time I did have with him. I had left him behind, never given him a second thought, never contacted him again and now he was dying. His days were numbered, his time limited and I was now currently on the furthest part of the country from him. And to think that I had actually believed my laptop to be the most troubling dilemma today. Oh how I hated being wrong.

"Bella," I said, calling her by the name that Esme had used. 'Isabella' was truly just a mouthful in that moment, "Would you mind passing the phone over to Esme? I'd like to speak with her."

"Er, she's kind of busy right now...Hang on a second."

Bella still seemed unsure; either of me or of herself I didn't quite know. There was a rustling sound and then a loud clambering in my ear. "Shoot." I heard someone mutter.

"Hello? Edward are you still there?" Bella called into the receiver.

I rolled my eyes. She had dropped the phone, inadvertently dropping me.

"Yes, I'm still here. Where's Esme?" I asked anxiously. I didn't have the time for this, I needed to know how serious Carlisle's condition was before I could assess what it was that I needed to do first. Regardless it seemed that I would not be staying in sunny Miami for much longer.

There was a muffling sound and I knew that the phone was finally being passed to the person I wanted most to speak with in  
that moment.

"Edward, thank you for staying on the line" Esme sighed.

"Of course, Esme. Now what's going on with Carlisle? What's wrong?"

Again there was a long silence following from the other end and I began to worry that Esme had returned the phone to Bella. I wanted direct answers and I had a despairing feeling that Bella would not be capable of delivering them to me.

"Just come home. I don't know how long he has left. Come home." She breathed shakily into the phone before the line  
disconnected all together.

**Present: **

My fingers clenched tightly around my coke-filled plastic cup. It was easier to think when I had caffeine and sugar in my system and there was no better time to think than on a six hour plane ride back to Forks.

It still seemed unbelievable to me that my father could be sick. Perhaps it was because I still saw him as my immortal super-hero, as I always had growing up. How could he do this to me? How could he leave me without another person to rely on? He was the only person I could ever count on, even when I distanced myself I had always known that he would be there. But now, it felt as though he were betraying me, officially leaving me alone in the world.

I sat in my isle seat of the airplane, looking idly out the window from across the way. It was night out, the sky a dark black without even a solitary star lighting the way. It was strange not to see them, I thought.

"Excuse me, sir." A very annoyingly nasal feminine voice drew me out of my concentration. I turned reluctantly to face the source from which it had come.

The woman who had beckoned for my attention was leaning mere inches away from my face, her fresh mint breath barading my senses and causing my eyes to water. Her own eyes, a subtle hazel tone stared back at me unabashed, waiting for some sort of response from me no doubt.

"Can I help you?" I asked stiffly.

She pulled herself back, becoming aware of my hostility towards her and it was then that I noticed she wasn't just some random woman. Her dark blue skirt and shirt (although unbuttoned unprofessionally low) hinted to the fact that she was a flight-attendant. Well that and the small name badge that she bore on her left shoulder. Jessica Stanly, it read in 12pt. Times New Roman. What can I say, I know my fonts. That's not ridiculous at all...

"I just noticed that your drink ran out. Would you like another coke? Or maybe some water?"

This drew my attention for sure. I hadn't remembered drinking the rest of it, let alone taking that first sip. God was I losing it. Maybe caffeine wasn't such a great idea then.

"I'll just take a water, please" I replied more kindly now.

Jessica lifted her right hand thus revealing to me an unopened water bottle that she had thought to carry with her. Looking around I noticed that she was the only flight attendant currently out with the passengers and looking around; I was the only passenger whom had received her rather undivided attention. She was certainly going out of her way on this one.

"Here you are. And I'll just take that," She said as she leaned over closely to remove my cup from my hands. I couldn't help but noticed that in doing so she had studiously revealed more of herself to me than I would have liked for her to, as her cleavage was mere inches from my wandering eyes. I shook my head stubbornly and forced myself to look anywhere, at anything other than her. She was just like every other woman out there. She wanted my attention and if I looked she would continue pursuing me.

"Now if there's anything you need...anything at all," She emphasized, "Don't hesitate to get my attention."

If that was the case I wouldn't finish my water until after I had left the plane. This lady was nothing more than arrogant, annoying and pushy. I wouldn't mind if I didn't hear her voice again. But Carlisle and Esme had always instructed me to be kind and courteous no matter the circumstance and I couldn't very well tell her that I would not be seeking her out regardless of her efforts. Even so I assumed she only would have heightened her efforts. She seemed like the kind of woman who either got what she wanted or would die trying.

"Don't worry, I won't" I whispered silkily.

She purred at my response and I had to work to keep from gagging. Would she ever leave?

"Er, excuse me miss?" The gentleman muttered from behind her. To him I would be eternally grateful.

Jessica winked at me over her shoulder before turning her attention over to him instead. Of course it didn't help that her ass was still sticking out further than was necessary in my direction but that much could be ignored a lot easier. I sank further into my seat praying that if I remained still and silent enough, that I would become invisible and everyone would go on their merry way without acknowledging my unlucky existence. That was when a new thought occurred to me. We were high enough now that I could turn on my cell phone again.

I didn't want to call anyone, figuring there were too many people around me to overhear my conversation so I settled on texting. Esme wasn't big on it but I knew that as long as I were trying to contact her she would reply or at the very least, have Bella do so for her.

I flipped my phone open and began keying in my message.

**What does Carlisle have?**  
**-E**

Esme had neglected to tell me as much the last time we had spoken and now that I the time to ponder over it, I wanted to know what it was that I would have to face when I got there. I didn't want to step into a battle field without knowing first, what the cause was. I wouldn't enter their house blindly. My fingers tapped impatiently on the armrest waiting for a response. The phone vibrated and I couldn't help that my heart lurched in my chest from it.

**Esme can't talk. It's Bella.**  
**-B**

At least she thought to tell me who I was speaking to but that still hadn't answered my question. I wanted to know what was wrong, what could possibly be affecting Carlisle so entirely. I wouldn't let her avoid my inquiring.

**Bella then. What's wrong with Carlisle?**  
**-E**

I took a sip from my water this time as I waiting anxiously for her response.

"Excuse me, sorry for bothering you again." Dammit! Why was I not allowed even a moment of peace? Why did I have to be on a plane with the one person persistent enough to bother me the entire flight? I groaned inwardly at my own current misfortune. Never again would I fly United for fear of another run in.

"Yes, Jessica?" I asked. My voice was low so as to keep from revealing my annoyance. I would not be rude to this woman. Not yet, anyway. As for later, I could not make any promises. Besides, the phone in my hand began to vibrate again signaling Bella's reply.

"I forgot to get your name the first time."

This employee was certainly going above and beyond the call of duty. My name was of no necessity to her career but apparently that didn't matter. I knew hers and now she demanded to know mine before she would ever leave me alone to my thoughts.

"It's Edward."

Hopefully now that she had achieved what she wanted, she would go on her way without giving me a second's consideration. Oh how wrong I was.

Jessica pulled a slip of paper from inside the top of blouse and held up the pen that was cradled in her left hand. She then uncapped the top with her teeth before she began to scribble her scrawl across it. I watched her resigned to whatever she was doing, likely leaving me her number as though I would actually consider dialing it.

"Well then Edward," She purred, "Here's my digits. Call me later? I'll be thinking about you..."

She held out the paper to me and I looked at it reluctantly. Don't take it. She'll expect you to call. Don't take it. My thoughts screamed at me, but how could I decline from her offer without insulting her? Or embarrassing myself? I reached out my hand hesitantly. Do not take that piece of paper! It came from inside her blouse for God's sake! I took it regardless of my apprehension to do so, seeing it as the fastest way to get her to leave.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important conversation to tend to" I said icily. I couldn't help it anymore, I didn't want her company.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry for interrupting. Call me, babe." Would there ever be an end to her advances?

I flipped my phone back open eagerly awaiting Bella's response. It would be better than conversing with the flight attendant.

**Esme thinks it's best if you find out when**  
**you're off the plane. I'm sorry Edward...**  
**-B**

Of course she would relay mt messages to Esme. That didn't help me in get what I wanted in the least.

**Bella you'd never believe what I'm going**  
**through here. Please tell me.**  
**-E**

The plane shook wildly and I clung to my armrest in surprise. The flight caption came over the intercom immediately, "Sorry folks, brace yourselves for turbulence." My experiences were suddenly making me rethink flying again in the future. Ever. This was in no way what I had been anticipating when I booked my flight.

**It was about time you replied. I thought**  
**something might have happened.**  
**-B**

Ugh! If only she knew the half of it. Although it wouldn't hurt to elaborate for her either.

**Pushy flight attendant slipped me her #.**  
**-E**

The response this time was nearly instantaneous.

**Lol. Was she pretty?**  
**-B**

**Does it matter? She was annoying**  
**and unprofessional.**  
**-E**

**Of course it matters. I'd say she's pretty.**  
**And confident.**  
**-B**

**Pretty confident maybe. Not my type really.**  
**-E**

**Oh? And just what exactly is your type then**  
**Mr. Cullen?**  
**-B**

I grinned at her blatant playfulness. She didn't know me in the least and yet she didn't mind conversing with me through text anymore than she did jibing at me and I welcomed it entirely. Somehow I felt more at peace conversing with her although perhaps that had something more to do with the current circumstances than anything. Either way I couldn't say I minded.

The passenger across the aisle looked at me curiously and although I owed him no explanation for my sudden change in moods I held up the phone in my hand.

"Ah, a lady back home?" He assumed, "I'm missing mine greatly too although I don't have the same luxury of texting her. I forgot to charge my phone last night and now it's dead."

He held up his phone for good measure and I smiled at him sympathetically.

"My name's Edward by the way."

"Yeah, I heard you telling that flight-attendant. She's quite pushy isn't she? I guess she can't take a hint, even ones as obvious as yours" he held out his hand towards me and I took it gladly, "Emmett."

I turned my attention back to the phone to type a quick reply,

**I'll tell you when I find her.**  
**-E**

"Who is she? A girlfriend? Fiance?" Emmett asked I returned the phone to my pocket.

"Neither. I don't even know her."

He cocked an eyebrow at me curiously at I sighed.

"My father's sick and as I far as I know she's a friend of his and is staying with him and his wife. Or at least visiting them frequently."

"But you like talking to her, clearly." he said teasingly.

"I do actually. She's a welcome distraction right now, especially when there's a pushy woman around. Thank you for early, by the way." I said gratefully. Had it not been for this man Jessica would have been bombarding me with questions by now.

"No problem. I used to go to high school with her back home in Forks. What can I say? It really is a small world out there."

I mentally cringed at the idea of spending four years of schooling in any close proximity with her. I doubted she was any less pushy in her teen years than she was currently. Perhaps even more so. And yet, Emmett didn't seem bothered by her in the least. Which I assumed was something that came from his experience. The all-knowing look in his eyes told me that this must have been the right assumption.

My phone began to vibrate again and I removed it from my pocket all too eagerly awaiting Bella's response. Emmett chuckled from across the way.

"You look 'bout as excited as a lonesome puppy when a child picks up a toy to play with him."

"." I said rather unenthusiastically.

**It's a deal then.**  
**-B**

Great. Suddenly I began to regret ever telling her that I would inform her of the woman of my type when I had discovered her. With her response typed I snapped the phone shut and held it in my hand tightly, deciding that were I to get no further information from her, I would not respond anymore.

How the hell had we gotten into talking about my type of woman when I had asked her what was wrong with Carlisle? It didn't make sense that we could get so thoroughly distracted from the main subject at hand. Bella seemed to sense the process of which my thoughts had taken as my phone vibrated a second time.

**Carlisle has a tumor. He has a tumor**  
**and it's not treatable anymore.**  
**-B**

I took a sharp intake of breath at her words. Carlisle was supposed to be the healthy immortal surgeon that I had always imagined him to be. He wasn't supposed to be lying on his death bed all due to a tumor that had likely been no more than two inches long. It seemed as though it could have been removed, or at least treated to a better state. It didn't make sense that he could be dying over something so measly.

"Dude? Edward, are you alright? You're paler than a ghost." Emmett asked presently, waving his hand in front of my face. I couldn't talk, couldn't speak so instead I surrendered my phone over to him knowing that I had left my latest text open on the main screen.

"Wait, your father's Carlisle? You're talking to Bella?"

* * *

**Alrighty then, that's the end of chapter 1! Sorry for the slight cliff hanger there, but I thought it seemed an appropriate place to end. Please take the time to tell me what you think and remember: Reviews = Love!  
**

**~Ash **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's chapter two! This one took me forever to write but I think I might actually be proud of its turn out. And of course, major thanks to Bry for beta-ing this story! I don't know where I'd be without her! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! And please REVIEW! **

* * *

**BPOV: **

* * *

**It's a deal then.**  
**-B**

Talking to Edward over the phone had been entirely nerve-racking. I hadn't known what to say to him, how could I have? He was a stranger and an ignorant one at that. To come right out and tell him that his father was lying on his death bed and forgetting all the memories he had once cherished, would have been the most awful thing I could have done. No one deserved that, not even the man whom had likely been mocking me and my clumsiness before Esme had finally gotten on the phone.

But texting him proved an entirely different matter. He didn't seemed annoyed by me. Instead, eagerly grasping at conversation and I

couldn't say I minded. Texting him seemed to come more easily to me, more freely and unforced than speaking over the phone itself.

Although, I had to admit, I didn't have the slightest inkling as to who Edward was. Of course Esme had taken time enough to tell me old stories about him as a child and even shown me a few pictures to go along with them but to me he was nothing more than a fictional character. Yes, the stories had been pleasant enough, tellings of trips to the zoo, vacations, piano recitals. But none of them could make clear to me, the teenage boy who was willing enough to leave his family behind for two incapable adults across the country. No story she had portrayed could even begin to paint the picture that I wanted so greatly to see.

I plopped down on the couch in the living room as I awaited his response. Somehow I had found myself completely and utterly distracted from what was at hand. I had no liberty to be speaking so bluntly with Carlisle's son. After all, for all I knew, he had in fact fancied the flight attendant. For, Edward was in no way obligated to tell me the truth and I had no right to expect as much.

But at the same time, I also had no right to withhold the information that he so desired. Had I to imagine myself in his shoes, the abandoning son whom had long since forgotten the life he had left behind for another more salient lifestyle, I too would have sought out answers as to why I was returning. Therefore, to keep those answers from him had not only been wrong of myself to do, but also wrong of the rest of the Cullens.

He was a stable man, as far as I knew, one whom I didn't doubt could deal with the matter far better than any of the others. He had been forced to stand idle to record tragedies and horrific events of this country's past, while countless photographers snapped away impassive at his side. It was often at times his work that I had relied on to keep updated on terrorist attacks, wars of our country, and anything else that struck tragedy. Infact,I may not have known him but through his work I sometimes got the feeling that I could tell the person he was on the inside. Edward didn't like the scenes that panned out before him, and yet he put a voice to them regardless.

In certain aspects I felt as though maybe leaving his father hadn't been his real intention. More like something that played a part in a grand scheme of things. And if that were the case, had my assumptions been correct of course, then he deserved more than ever to understand the truth before being thrown into it the moment he arrived home.

I flipped Esme's phone open again with new determination and began to send a second message:

**Carlisle has a tumor. He has a tumor**  
**and it's not treatable anymore.**  
**-B**

With that much accomplished I sent that as well. But to key in the message was one of the hardest things I had ever done. Yes, I had stood by and watched as Carlisle fell prey to the tumors but I had always hoped that somehow there would be a way to make it all just disappear. But in sending that message I was finally admitting to myself that he would eventually lose and there was nothing I could possibly do about it.

Carlisle was by far, the greatest man I had come to know. He was everything you would imagine a hero to be. Brave, intelligent, warm, and I even viewed him as invincible up until this past year. There was no other person in existence that I could picture myself running to in times of need and I knew that even through his illness, I still heavily relied on him. Carlisle was in every definition of the word, my rock. He kept me on my feet in times where all I had wanted to do was curl into a ball and never come back out.

Given the current circumstances and my own feelings on the matter, I couldn't even begin to imagine how Esme must have felt. She always appeared so calm and collected but I had no doubt that there was something far less composed running on the inside. This was her husband whom she watched day in and day out, slowly forget who she was and what she had meant to him. I didn't have much experience in the matter but I was quite certain the pain of that would be unbearable.

"Bella, darling would you mind getting dinner ready? Carlisle's having a bad day." A bad day.

As time passed by, minute after dreadful minute, hour by horrid hour, and day by awful day there were only two terms that were spoken of Carlisle's condition. The bad, as it was today, were the days in which he could not remember who we were or where he was. Everything had suddenly become a clean slate for him, memories banished to make way for a new emptiness in his thoughts. And then, there was the 'good days.' They weren't entirely bad though not wonderful either. For although we had received another day to be with him remembering things vibrant and clear, it was another day that made us more and more saddened for when the time would come that he should forget us again.

So today, as most days had come to be, he would not remember us at all and I would make another dinner of chicken soup in hopes that he might sit up in bed long enough to eat it and sometimes, he would humor me just long enough to do so before drifting off into another restless sleep.

"Of course, Esme" I called back to her.

I could hear her light footsteps in the hallway just upstairs. As a reoccurring event, she would do her usual activities about the house, cleaning and organizing (though I assure you there was nothing that existed in the house that was out of place by now) before entering the kitchen to make lunch and then joining Carlisle for the rest of the day. In that way, Esme was immovable. She refused to budge on her daily routine, so few were the moments she could be with him awake, she would not chance being away from his side and for that I could not blame her.

Upon entering the kitchen I flicked on the light switch and watched as each light bulb flitted to life. Soon those would have to be changed out.

Of all rooms in the house the kitchen was probably the most orderly. The forks, spoons, and knives neatly tucked away in their specificareas located in the drawer nearest to the pantry. The bowls placed according to size in a bottom cabinet just to the left of that and plates both plastic and glass in the cabinet above. There was nothing lacking a place, even the pots and pans, that most left disorderly, were stacked neatly in the cupboard beneath the sink. In fact, were any of those dishes lacking, the counter top itself would have been sterile enough to serve from.

I opened the pantry and peered inside it. The red and white label of Campbell's soup, stacked flavor atop flavor, was an accustomed sight. There were several neatly arranged cans, each bearing a picture of the bland soup within its small confounds. Needless to say, this would have been my last choice for dinner, overly repeated as it was. How anyone could stomach so much of it was beyond me.

I snatched out the Chicken Noodle soup, knowing that this had at one point been Carlisle's favorite. From inside the living room I could hear the familiar sound of Esme's cell phone vibrating on the glass table that I had left it on. Instead of rushing over to it as I very much wanted to, I pulled out a can opener instead and began to pry open the soup. Edward would just have to wait until after I had cooked dinner.

* * *

**EPOV:**

"Wait, your father's Carlisle? You're talking to Bella?"

The expression on Emmett's face could only be described as sheer surprise and again I was amazed at how small the world was turning out to be. Somehow he knew Bella even when I did not. But as he knew Jessica, I assumed that perhaps he and Bella had attended the same high school as well. But the connection he had drawn had been from my father's name, meaning he was quite familiar with him as well. I doubted anyone else would come to the same conclusion as him, quite so quickly otherwise.

I looked across the aisle at him completely and utterly mystified. The lack of knowledge that had come from my leaving had surpassed  
any of my expectations. Here I had known not a single person in relation to my father anymore than I known how serious his condition. While I was out trifling with a pen and paper, my father had been back home undoubtedly forgetting everything he had ever deemed memorable.

"How do you know him? How do you know my father?" I asked lightly.

In truth I had wanted to speak much louder but I worked to control that want, assuming that it would only attract greatly unwanted attention. How much did this man know of Carlisle's condition that I did not? Surely he knew more than I, or even more than the knowledge that Bella had only just provided me with. This complete stranger was far more aware than Carlisle's one flesh and blood.

"He was the surgeon back home in Forks, but he was also a great family friend. My parents dragged my sister, brother, and I out to Forks for high school. They were tired of having to get me out of trouble all the time and assumed that the smaller the town, the less likely I was to get involved in things. You could say that I was the trouble maker in the family.

"But anyways, that's not answering your question. In short we'll just say that something happened and Carlisle's doctoring was needed.  
We've been pretty close since then, my family and yours. But I don't guess you were around for that, huh?" Emmett muttered.

If Emmett and his family had transferred over to the high school in Forks, then that would have meant they'd have come just after I had left Washington behind. It was ironic on those things seemed to work out.

"So, you went to school with Bella?" I asked. How else could he have known her?

"Um, isn't that obvious? Forks only has one high school. Where'd you expect her to go? Besides, it was fun irratating my little sis at school. There never seemed to be enough time for that at home" he chuckled.

The faraway look in his eyes told me that he was no longer focusing on our conversation but instead a memory and for that I was glad. It gave me more time to concentrate on what he had told me.

This man sitting across from me, now that I was really looking at him, seemed a great deal more intimidating all of a sudden. His shoulders which I had previously categorized as broad, I now looked at in a new light. They were wide and burly, his shirt wrapped tightly around them as though it would rip at the slightest of movements. His chest too was broad and muscular. Had it not been for his slight curly hair and child-like dimples when he smiled, I might have been terrified of him. I could only imagine what he looked like in high school.

And for Bella to be his sister, I had no doubt that she was constantly in safe keeping. There was no man in his right mind that would challenge Emmett. Hell, even I wouldn't have and we all know how pig-headed I had been.

"Emmett?" I spoke finally, "Why are you coming back to Forks?"

He sighed deeply as he folded his arms across his chest.

"For Bella, really. She's extremely close with your father, almost as though he were her own and I can't begin to imagine the toll this has  
taken on her. And also, I really want to see Carlisle again. It's been a long time and even though we're not as close as he is with my sister, I still really care for him and I'd like to say that I was there when he needed someone to be."

I nodded in response to his explanation. Even as intimidating as Emmett appeared to be, he was extremely considerate and if there was  
anything I could tell from how he spoke of her, I could tell that he really cared for Bella a lot more than he might have liked to let on. But then again, he didn't seem like the bashful type. Maybe he had meant to show how much he cared for her.

Emmett held out my cell phone which I snatched from him eagerly. I wanted to reply to Bella again.

**Thank you Bella, for telling me.**  
**I can't believe how bad it is.**  
**Btw, I think you know the pushy**  
**flight attendant.**  
**-E**

I hoped that Bella would not question me further on the information she had given me. I didn't want to think of it and be forced to imagine what life would be like without him in the picture. Because the truth was, even though I had left I had still always seen him as the prominent part of our family and without him there would be no telling what would happen. I needed him in my life and I didn't want to face the reality that he was fighting his final battle and the most important part of his body was already under assault. He was losing and as a result, I was losing him.

Static came over the intercom before the pilot himself, effectively interrupting my concentration. "Attention all passengers, we are  
about to land. Please turn off all electronic devises and fasten your seat belts."

As he said this my heart sank in my chest. Turning off my phone would mean effectively ending our conversation. But at the same time, I knew that I would be meeting Bella in person not too long from now. That thought would just have to tide me over. I would get my answers then.

I sighed and with a great reluctance, turned off my cell phone and turned to Emmett.

"Will you be accompanying me back to the house?"

From the moment that Emmett had told me of his relation to Bella I had been wondering when it was that he would be going to her. I didn't quite mind the idea of taking a cab home by myself, but even I could see the convenience of having Emmett with me. At the rate at which these past two days had gone, I didn't doubt that the cab ride would be less than pleasant. What if Jessica had siblings?

"Um, no. I'm going to stop by my hotel in Seattle first. It's further away than I would like to be, but I know Esme. If I show up there with  
luggage she'll insist that I stay and with Carlisle's condition and you finally coming home, I'd rather not impose. It'd be better if I stop off there first and then drop by their house" he answered.

Why hadn't I thought of that? I felt completely ridiculous for not remembering how welcoming Esme was and it seemed that Emmett was speaking from experience. It pained me to think that he had visited them more often than Carlisle's own son. It was wrong of me to stay away for so long, I could see that now. Every mistake I had made when it came down to my father seemed to stack up in perfect clarity now. The only thing I felt most guilty about however, was that it had taken a tumor to bring me to this conclusion.

As my taxi cab pulled up to the familiar drive, I noticed two things. One, the trees and bushes along the landscape had now become overgrown and under-groomed. Somehow in all of this they had faced neglect, something I hadn't been expecting. Esme loved tending to her plants and was constantly trimming down the branches so as not to obstruct ones view around the bend. However now there was no sunlight capable of peering down through the branches, no possibility of seeing around the bend until you had passed it and had turned into the driveway. It was hard even then to realize just how bad things had gotten since the tumor had been discovered.

The second thing that I had noticed was that standing on the porch were two women. Esme I could recognize in perfect clarity. It seemed as though she hadn't aged in the slightest although even from the distance I could tell that her body had thinned from stress and lack of proper nourishment. The second woman, an exquisitely beautiful brunette stood at Esme's side, clutching at the red blanket she had draped around her shoulders. I didn't know her, didn't recognize her as someone I had gone to school with in my short time in Forks. She definitely was not a family member either, I would have known her then.

The cab driver shifted in his seat impatiently and I returned my eyes to the red blinking numbers that signaled my running tab. Pulling a fifty from my pocket I surrendered it to him reluctantly.

"Keep the change" I told him as I opened the door to allow myself out.

It felt good to be standing again, finally able to stretch my legs after the both the flight and the ride here. I pulled my bag off of the seat behind me as well and then slammed the door shut.

Esme rushed over to me instantaneously, bounding down the porch steps holding her arms out in front of her. She embraced me tightly, her arms wrapping around my waist even as her fingers clung to my shirt. I peered over her shoulder, noticing that the other woman too had made her way down the stairs although she didn't quite follow suit. Instead, she stood off to my right watching our greeting from afar. The blanket she had previously been clinging to was discarded somewhere along the way and now she stood in full form, nothing left to obstruct my view.

An indigo bell-top outlined her frame beautifully though emphasizing her light pallor greatly. Her skin was not tan although I couldn't say that was strange for someone living in Forks. Sunlight was not a likely sight, though welcome all the while.

Esme pulled back demanding my attention be diverted back to her and I could see that her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Thank you coming back. I didn't think you would." She said simply before motioning towards the woman who had already captured my attention from the moment I had set my eyes on her. "That's Bella. You spoke with her on the phone."

I couldn't help standing there like a complete fool, my mouth agape. Bella was more beautiful than I had ever imagined, that is had I of imagined her to begin with. She wasn't quite petite, though I could tell she wasn't tall either. Her brown eyes were deep, much unlike that of which one would expect. This particular shade of brown was not one I had seen before and it held so much depth, so much warmth that I couldn't help allowing myself to drown within them. Of course I should have already known who she when from the moment I had first seen her. Who else would have been at the house with Esme?

Bella shifted uncomfortable under my gaze and I smiled at her casually, "Hello, Bella."

"Hi" She murmured shyly in response. This was different from the person who had been texting me, the one who seemed completely  
unabashed as she keyed in her messages to me. It came off almost as a surprise to me. She was seemingly reverting back to the person who had spoken to me over the phone the other night. Conversation wouldn't be easy with her, I could see.

Esme looked between the two of us curiously though she didn't voice whatever it was that had been on her mind as we stood by awkwardly. Instead she shrugged gingerly before grabbing hold of my hand tightly.

"Come in, come in! Your father will be so happy to see that you've come all this way."

Although Bella's face seemed devoid of any emotion before, she was now frowning at what Esme had said and that was when it dawned on Carlisle even know who I was anymore?

I pulled back my hand quickly before Esme had the chance to tug me along with her. I wanted more answers then I had received. Such as, why it had taken Esme so long to contact me. She knew how much I loved Carlisle. How could she not? And yet, she had waited until the tumor was no longer treatable to find me.

"You mean on the off chance that he knows who I am, right?" I asked dryly.

Esme's eyes widened as she turned back to Bella hastily, "You told him?"

Shit! It was one thing to get myself into a mess but to get Emmett's little sister into one was another story. I had assumed that Esme would have known by now that Bella told me of his condition and apparently that knowledge was lacking.

Bella shifted on her feet awkwardly, her head craned so that she was looking down at them.

"It was the right thing to do, Esme. He deserved to know instead of being ambushed by it when he got here. This way he had time to prepare himself" she murmured so quietly that I had to strain to hear her.

If there was anyone that I owed in my lifetime, it would be her. She had defied Carlisle's wife so as to prepare me for what I was coming into and for that I would be grateful. The only thing that I regretted was getting her into trouble for doing so and clearly she did not appreciate the spotlight I had graced upon her. Or rather, the ax I had shoved upon her head.

"Bella, I told you strictly not to. There are a way to things and how they should be done. You don't know Edward, or how he'd react to such news as his father's illness. You had no right to tell him when I told you otherwise" Esme seethed.

Surprising even myself I felt a surge of anger at Esme's words as she directed them to the beauty who was standing off to the side. Strange as it was, I felt the urge to defend her which I assumed was linked to the fact that I had caused the scene in the first place.

"It's fine, Esme. I practically forced her to. And besides, I prefer it this way instead of coming in without knowing what I was to face. The fact that Bella told me regardless of what you think she should have done, means a lot to me."

Bella's nose scrunched up as I spoke, even as an eyebrow rose in curiosity. The expression on her face was rather cute had it been any other circumstance...Wait, what the hell? What was I thinking? Yes she was beautiful, I could not deny that much but she likely had a boyfriend in her life and besides, I had Tanya.

Damn it! I had forgotten to call and tell Tanya that I was leaving for Washington, let alone call to cancel our lunch plans. She would see it as my usual self standing her up for another job related trip and she would never let me live that down. That is, if she answered my calls in the first place.

I was really screwing things up. Was there nothing I could do to keep from hurting others?

"Fine, then. Carlisle is sleeping right now anyhow; I just thought you might want to come in for dinner. We're having chicken soup. But it's cold now so you'd be best to go and find something else to eat. Maybe you could take Bella with you. She hasn't been eating and I think that she could use something that isn't from our pantry. She's too thin as it is, we can't have her skipping meals" Esme spoke, more fondly of her now and again I glanced over at Bella.

Her body was quite thin, but still perfect in every sense of the word.

"No, Esme I'm fine, really. Edward's probably tired from his flight anyway. I'm sure he doesn't want to lug me around with him for dinner."

At this I smirked. As odd as it was, I felt a peculiar pull to this woman and I wanted nothing more than to get better accquainted with her. There were so many questions that I wanted to ask and I could only hope that she would answer them if I got her away from Esme who likely wanted to spare me the seriousness of the situation.

"Actually Bella," I spoke up quickly, "I'm not very familiar with Forks anymore so I'm afraid you'd be the one lugging me around. Would you mind accompanying me for dinner?"

"Um, sure I suppose. But we'll have to drive in my...truck. I'm sorry" she muttered at her feet.

"I'm sure you're truck is just fine. Shall we?" I said as I motioned for the garage just up the drive.

She smiled lightly and to that I couldn't help smiling in return. Even in the seriousness of the moment she could still keep me at bay. This woman would definitely be worth getting to know. After all, it was only right that I know the person who had been taking care of my father when I could not. For that I would always be in her debt. She did something that I could not and she deserved my thanks.

Bella hurried ahead of me, entering the garage through a door on the side and I stood idle outside, assuming she hadn't wanted me to  
follow. Only moments later the garage door began to peel back quietly, revealing a red 57' chevy truck. She opened the driver's door immediatly and climbed in. I followed suit not moments later.

Being seated in Bella's truck I felt an instant sense of pleasure. No The truck itself was not up to date with our current technological advances, nor was it the fancy make that I was accustomed to, but it brought me back to how things had used to be when I was a kid. It reminded me of the truck that Carlisle had driven nearly all his life as he refused to relinquish the ownership on his very first vehicle. Sometimes I had even pictured myself behind the wheel, eagerly awaiting the day when it would belong to me. But that was before I had grown up and discovered exotic cars.

"My truck is a little cramped. I'm sorry. I'm sure you're legs have got to be sore from not being able to stretch them out all these hours." Bella said, interrupting my reverie.

Now that she had mentioned it, my legs were aching from being scrunched up for as long as they had been but it was nothing that I was not accustomed to. I had flown much longer flights and sat in extensive car rides that had provoked an even greater desire to keep from traveling all-together and this feeling was only a dull ache compared to that.

"It's fine Bella, really. You're truck is great. It reminds me of Carlisle's" Bella smiled fondly at what must have been a reminder.

"Yeah, that truck was something...I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did for him." she murmured.

Bella drove steadily down road after road, pushing the truck to its very limits. I could tell she was fond of it and likely wouldn't care ordinarily how fast it did, or did not go but I was sure she had picked up on my annoyance with its speed, or lack thereof. This truck was a far ways away from my accustomed exotic purchases and its speed was hard for me to bear. Now I found myself regretting not having requested a rental car back at the airport. This was a great inconvenience to me.

"So," Bella said suddenly breaking the silence that had befallen us since leaving the house, "the annoyingly pushy flight attendant. You  
thought I might know...Try me."

I grimaced at my lap as I visibly stiffened. The reminder of the woman alone was unwelcome but under the current circumstances I could hardly embrace Bella's lame attempt at filling the void in our conversation. Of all the possible casual conversations we could have  
forgone she would of course have picked the one I least wanted to entertain.

"It's no one Bella. In fact, you probably don't know her after all. She's not important." I said. Although it was apparent even to myself  
how bitter my response had sounded.

I had provoked the conversation and now Bella was only trying to be civil with me and I was throwing the opportunity away like an ungrateful child would an unwanted toy.

"Then what is important?" Bella asked meekly.

"My father, have you forgotten?"

Bella's jaw clenched even as her fingers wrapped themselves tighter around the steering wheel. This was not the reaction I had wanted to ensue my remark. In fact, infuriating her was completely the opposite of my intent.

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" she spewed, "I've lived with it- lived with him. I know what it's like to watch someone you love dying before your eyes and I've felt the complete and utter helplessness that comes with it. Have you?"

Clearly I had breached a topic that she didn't take lightly. Neither did I, but it was hard for me to imagine the seriousness of my father's condition without having witnessed it firsthand. Therefore it was easy to forget how others might have felt about it when I had yet to formulate my own reactions on the matter.

Although if anyone was entitled to their anger it was I, not her. Here I was a man of great suffering facing the ultimate of all sorrows. I was losing the only person I had ever known to go to, the only person who I trusted enough to have search under my bed for monsters. The only person whom I allowed to understand me for who I was. And the only man I had ever come to look up to. Yes, if anyone was entitled to be mad, it was me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't imagine what it's been like for you."I droned sarcastically, "I mean, watching a man succumb to his death must be quite saddening for you. Therefore I'll pardon your outburst as you haven't a clue what it must feel like for me to realize that my father is laying on his very death bed!"

The truck jerked suddenly off of the road as it came to a halt. Both Bella and I lurched forward violently in our seats before our buckles seemed to realize their purpose and pulled us back painfully. My head collided with my headrest instantly and I glared at the woman beside me furiously.

"What the hell was that for?"

Her fingers slowly began to unclench themselves as she turned in her seat to face me. Her chocolate brown orbs were frozen over with ice, staring me down coldly. Bella's beauty was still hers, glorious as when I had first set my eyes on her, but now she had become more intimidating, more terrifying than I had thought possible.

"You Edward Cullen, don't know...a thing." she spat at me, "You don't think that it's right for anyone else to feel what you feel, you think that the sorrow you've come to experience is yours and yours alone. Well here's a newsflash for you: I may not have centuries of experience or have witnessed death first hand until I came across Carlisle, but suffering is not an entirely new concept to me.

"I've felt pain and heartbreak. I've gone through hell and back. So next time you want someone's pity, go to someone else who actually gives a damn. Because Edward, I don't care about what you think you know. The only thing that is important in my life is your father for reasons that you cannot begin to fathom."

A little 'V' puckered between her eyebrows and I wanted nothing more than to soothe away her pain. Why did I have to be such an ass? Why couldn't I have just gone along with her conversation as she intended for me to instead of hurting her? Those questions and several more like them swarmed through my thoughts and attacked me from all sides. Why the hell couldn't I just be a better person?

Yes I had every right to be angry but Bella was forcing me to view my wrongs. She was entitled to her pain, entitled to her anger in every way even though I still was unable to understand her relation toward my father. I was wrong in thinking that my suffering was all my own and Carlisle would have been ashamed at me for having directed my pain at this woman. She didn't deserve it and I knew that even then, but my understanding had been clouded as it still was.

My mouth opened as closed much as a fish's would. I couldn't seem to find the correct words to utter an apology to her though I knew that I desperately wanted to.

Bella sat idly for a moment, watching my face contort in guilt before suddenly she began to move again. Her hands worked her buckle free and her door handle open before she jumped out. I stared after her momentarily. Where was she going for Christ's sake?

I pried my own door open as I called after her, "What are you doing?"

She didn't turn or make any move to glance back at me as she kept walking away casually down the road. Her backside was all that I could see and although it was not an entirely bad view, it was not what I wanted to see in that moment.

"Where are you going?" I tried again as I chased after her.

I grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her to a direct halt beside me. Judging by the smoldering anger still in her eyes I could sense my mistake in stopping her. She didn't like my grabbing hold of her and so I lessened my grip though not releasing her entirely.

"I'm going back home, I'm not hungry anyway" she muttered dryly.

I rolled my eyes dramatically, "So you decided to walk all the way back and the leave the truck behind? What is it with you?"

She scowled at me darkly, "No Edward, I left the truck for you. You're hungry so go find something and let me do what I please. Now let  
go of me!"

"Bella, no. Get back in the truck and take us back home, this is silly. I won't let go of you until your common sense kicks in and you realize that not only is it a far walk back, but also that I'll just get myself lost if I try driving the truck after you."

"If you don't get your hand off of me I'll slap you," She hissed holding up the prominent limb to emphasize the seriousness of her threat.

I didn't see any other way to get her to calm down other than engaging in the conversation that she had previously started. Perhaps if I could distract her even marginally from her anger, it would reside all-together until she could think clearly again.

"Her name was Jessica Stanley," I blurted suddenly.

Bella froze for a second, her eyebrow rising slightly in confusion.

"The flight attendant's name was Jessica Stanley" I elaborated.

The glint of anger in her eyes had finally subsided until her expression looked almost comical. Her nose was scrunched up in what I could only determine to be distaste. The two women were clearly familiar with one and other.

Sensing this as my only chance to keep her fury at bay I released my hold on her wrist and continued.

"Now you see why I didn't appreciate her attention. She was pushy and arrogant and certainly not my type. Besides, I have a girlfriend back home" I reminded myself bitterly. Had might have been the better term, for who knew if Tanya could overlook my standing her up to return to Forks without having contacted her first.

"Oh, yeah." she said lamely, "You're right. I do know her and...It doesn't surprise me that she wouldn't be your type."

Now that she was talking calmly again and my own agitation had subsided, it seemed safe to return to our previous intention of getting food. I was starving, my stomach making those annoying sounds that come from hunger.

"Bella, would you mind finding us something to eat now? I'm sorry for being such an ass to you but I really am hungry" I murmured.

I was afraid to raise my voice, afraid that she might revert back to the person who wanted nothing to do with me and in that moment, that was the person I least wanted her to be.

She looked down quickly, her hair serving as a curtain and barring her face from my view as she kicked a lone rock at her feet.

"I'm sorry. I think I might have overreacted..." she muttered almost inaudibly. In fact her voice was so low that I had to strain to listen, "We can go find dinner now. You must be starving."

* * *

So here we sat, Bella and I, in a dreadful silence as she continued to drive. I felt guilty, immensely so, for having upset her as I did but I couldn't find a way to apologize to her. I didn't want to bring it up at risk of upsetting her further. So I didn't speak  
anymore, rather I held my tongue instead.

* * *

**Real quickly here I just want to say: I'm sorry if there are any mistakes that you found while reading. I believe I might have skipped over a few things that I was supposed to change...But anywho, thank you so much for reading this far and I hope you stick with me for next Friday's update. I'm really anxious to hear what you guys think so please take the time to review below. It only takes a second to do and helps me to know that there really are people out there that are interested in my writing. And remember: Reviews = Love 3 **

**Thanks for reading, **

**-Ash  
**


End file.
